


Hazel meets James

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19





	1. The invitation

One day when Hazel came home from her shopping trip, she noticed an invitation to a party from her best friend Rose, in her mailbox. She walked inside and placed her bags on the kitchen counter before taking out her phone and dialling Rose’s number.  
“Hey Hazel.” Rose said after picking up.  
“Hey Rose, I got your invitation.” Hazel replied.  
“Great. So I’ll see you tonight then.”  
“Yes. I’ll see you there. Is it at your place?”  
“Sure is!”  
“Great. What do I wear?”  
“Just a nice dress will do.”  
“Okay. Do I need to bring anything?”  
“If you want. But it’s not necessary.”  
“Sure. Okay.”  
“Is that all, Hazel?”  
“Yes. I’ll see you tonight.”  
“See you then. Can’t wait.”  
“Bye, Rose.”  
“Bye, Hazel.”  
Hazel hung up the phone and started putting away the groceries. Once she was finished, she went upstairs to pick out a dress. She found one and she also found shoes to match. She placed the dress on the bed and the shoes on the floor. Hazel went into the shower to freshen up and once she got out she put on a t-shirt and shorts before walking into the living room.  
She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV before watching a couple of movies before starting to get ready for Rose’s party.  
She put on her makeup before slipping into her dress. She put her hair up in an elegant updo. Hazel put on her shoes and grabbed her belongings before walking out to her car.


	2. The Party

Hazel decided to buy something small for the party, and she knew exactly what she wanted. She drove to the shopping centre, parked her car, and walked into the shopping centre. She walked into the confectionary aisle before grabbing a big box of ‘Favourites’ chocolates. She walked to the cashier and paid for the chocolates before walking back to her car. She got into her car and placed the box on the passenger seat before starting her drive to Rose’s house.  
Once Hazel pulled into Rose’s driveway, she parked her car and grabbed the box of chocolates before exiting her car. She held the box in her hand and rang the doorbell; it wasn’t long before Rose opened the door.  
“Hi!” Rose exclaimed before pulling Hazel into a hug.  
“Hey Rose, here I bought something for the party.”  
Hazel handed Rose the box of chocolates.  
“You shouldn’t have!”  
“It was no big deal, really.”  
“You look stunning by the way.”  
“Thanks Rose. You too.”  
Rose shut the door after her and Hazel entered. She placed the box of chocolates on the table.   
“Oh, I nearly forgot. I want you to meet someone.”  
“Rose, we talked about this!”  
“Please? If you don’t like him, I will leave it alone. But I promise that you will like him.”  
“Okay Rose, I’m trusting you on this. I can’t believe I’m doing this.”


	3. Hazel meets James

Rose grabbed Hazel’s hand and started pulling her into the crowd. Hazel saw Rose wave at someone. She looked to see a cute guy walking towards them. The man walked up to Hazel and Rose, before stopping in front of them.  
“Hey James. I would like you to meet my best friend, Hazel.”  
James looks at Hazel before extending his hand towards her.   
“Hello Hazel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“You too.”  
Hazel takes James’ hand and he leans down and kisses it gently. Hazel couldn’t speak, this guy was gorgeous!   
James straightens up and Hazel got caught in his eyes, they were as blue as the sky on a clear day. James looks her in the eye; Hazel felt her cheeks turning pink.   
Rose clears her throat.  
“I’m going to let you two get acquainted. You know where to find me.”  
“Rose….”  
“Don’t worry, you will be fine Hazel. Just be yourself.”  
Rose left and joined the big crowd in the other room.  
“Would you like a drink?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“I said, would you like a drink?”  
“Sure, that would be lovely.”  
James held out his arm and Hazel slowly hooked her arm through his and together they walked to the table, containing food and drinks. James pours Hazel a drink and hands her the glass.   
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Hazel takes a sip of her drink, realising that it’s only lemonade.  
“It’s only lemonade, but it’s something.”  
“It’s very nice lemonade, I don’t drink anyway.”  
“Me neither. I prefer lemonade.”  
“Me too!”  
Hazel looks at the crowd dancing in the next room, she sensed James’ gaze on her.  
“May I help you with something?”  
Hazel turns back around and leans on the doorframe.   
“No, just admiring how beautiful you are.”  
“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.”  
“Thank you very much. Would you mind taking a walk with me?”  
“No, it would be a pleasure.”  
Hazel placed her cup on the table and James did the same before offering his arm. Hazel hooked her arm through his and they both walked through the front door.


	4. James asks Hazel on a date

. They slowly started walking up the street.  
“Hazel, may I ask you something? Will you be willing to go on a date with me tomorrow evening?”  
“James, I’m flattered. But yes, I will go on a date with you.”  
“Great. Pick you up around 7?”  
“You don’t even know where I live?”  
“That’s easily fixed.”  
James took out his phone and handed it to Hazel.   
“May I have your phone number and address, please?”  
Hazel laughed and shook her head but took the phone and typed in her name, phone number and address. Hazel handed the phone back to James; he immediately pressed the call button. Hazel took out her phone and answered it.   
“Hello Hazel.”  
Hazel laughed before ending the call and saving James’ number to her contacts before placing her phone back in her bag. She hooked her arm back through James’ as they walked back to the house, where they danced and talked for the rest of the evening.


	5. The following morning

The following day, Hazel woke up and checked her phone. She saw that she had a text from Rose, asking if Hazel could call her. Rose stretched before sitting up in bed, dialling Rose’s number.  
“Hey Hazel. So, what did you think of James?”  
“He asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him tonight.”  
“That’s great!”  
“Yeah, I couldn’t refuse. He is cute too.”  
“I knew you would like him. Well, I have to go now, got plans with mum but let me know how everything goes.”  
“Okay Rose. Bye.”  
Hazel hung up the phone and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cheese toasty before sitting down at the kitchen table to eat her breakfast. Once she was finished, she turned on some music and had a quick shower. After her shower, she got dresses in some shorts and t-shirt before walking into the living room. Hazel watched a couple of movies before a text came in from James.  
“Hello beautiful, can’t wait for tonight.”  
Hazel smiled at the text.  
“Me neither. I look forward to it.”  
Hazel placed the phone next to her before continuing to watch her movies. At around 6pm, Hazel cleaned herself up and put on some makeup before slipping into her dress that she will wear. She found some shoes to match the dress and she put them on. She walked back to the living room to grab her purse and phone. She looked at the phone and saw a text from James, telling her that he was on his way. Hazel placed her phone and purse in her bag before grabbing her keys and locking up the house.  
At 7pm sharp, James pulls into Hazel’s driveway. He gets out of the car and meets Hazel at her doorstep.  
“Good evening, Hazel. You look very beautiful.”  
“Thank you James. You too.”  
James offers her his arm and Hazel hooks her arm through his. They walk to the car and James helps Hazel into the car before he walks to the driver’s side and gets in. He starts driving and so their date begins.


	6. The Date

James stops in front of a small restaurant and they both get out of the car. He offers his arm and Hazel takes it, hooking her arm through his. They walk in and a waiter escorts them to their table. James and Hazel order the chicken schnitzel with chips and gravy. They talk while their food is being prepared so that they can get to know each other a bit better. Once the food arrives, Hazel and James eat while continuing to talk.  
Once they had finished dinner, James pays for the food before helping Hazel get out of her chair. They walk, hand in hand, back to the car, where James helps Hazel get in the car.  
James drives Hazel back home and once they arrive hazel invites James in, he accepts her invitation. Hazel walks to her door and unlocks it before grabbing James’ hand and pulling him inside. Hazel and James went to bed and they ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms.

The End


End file.
